1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gun, and more particularly to a multi-function electroshock gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both a gun and an electric shock stick may be carried by a user, such as a guard or a policeman, for law enforcement or self defense purposes. Although the gun may be used at a projectile range to deter or subdue a target individual, the user may prefer to electrically shock rather than shoot a target individual. However, in the time needed to holster the gun and to ready the electric shock stick, the user may be unable to use either the gun or the electric shock stick while the user is attacked or while the target individual escapes. Accordingly, further improvements may be made.